


Aural Inspiration

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even Jedi can reach the end of their patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Inspiration

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: Sometimes even Jedi can reach the end of their patience.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Authors notes: This occurs within the confines of the post TPM universe I created in Force Transcending. Thanks and tortured Obi-Wan's to Kris for the beta. Her keen eyes and great suggestions made this a better story. As always, I can't resist a few final tweaks so any mistakes are mine. Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form either onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com Hope you enjoy the story.

*********************

Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived back at the Temple in the early hours of the morning. He had barely had time to shower and say hello to his bondmate and padawan before duty had pulled him away again. He had spent the entire morning appearing before the Council to give the verbal report of his completed mission, filing the necessary written reports, and his other post mission duties.

The last of those tasks finally completed, anticipation thrummed through Obi-Wan as he made his way back to their quarters. After welcoming him home this morning, Anakin had winked and informed him that he would be spending the night with his friend, Dealy, purportedly to study for an upcoming exam. Whatever the reason, Anakin's absence meant that he and Qui-Gon would have their quarters all to themselves and Obi-Wan had a full agenda of activities planned to make up for their three-cycle separation. If things went as planned, sleep would be the only thing they hadn't experienced by the time the sun rose tomorrow morning.

The speed of his steps had increased to just short of running by the time Obi-Wan turned into the hallway that led to their quarters. Reaching the door, he slapped his palm down on the access panel and slipped into the common room as soon as the door had slid open enough to allow him through. "Qui-Gon?" he called out as he looked around the empty room but, before the door had even closed fully behind him, he realized that his bondmate was not in their quarters.

Not even bothering to stifle his groan of frustration, Obi-Wan tossed his cloak in the direction of the couch and looked around the room for the datapad he knew by experience would contain the details of his former master's whereabouts. He found it almost immediately, resting on the dining table beside Qui-Gon's empty tea mug. He flipped the switch and the message appeared on the screen.

_O  
_

I was summoned to the Supreme Chancellor's office for a meeting about the Cardian sector. I'll return as soon as possible. Hopefully the matter will be resolved quickly.

Q

Barely resisting the urge to throw the offending datapad against the wall, Obi-Wan set it down on the table. The time stamp on the message was over four hours ago so he hoped that Qui-Gon would be returning soon. He headed into the bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he went. He arranged a few items he thought they might need during the course of their evening on the bedside table before moving into the refresher.

Deciding to use the extra time to take a leisurely shower, Obi-Wan turned on the water and stepped under the steaming spray. He just stood there for a few minutes, letting the hot water pound the day's tension out of his muscles. When he had relaxed somewhat, he washed somewhat absently, allowing his thoughts to wander to what he hoped would be occurring in the not too distant future. By the time the water was starting to cool, his mental wandering had the expected effect on his body and his shaft was hard. He turned off the water and stepped out, hoping that he wouldn't have to wait much longer for Qui-Gon.

By the time he had dried off, Obi-Wan knew his wish was dashed as the comm unit was beeping with the incoming message. When he opened the connection, Qui-Gon's recorded voice echoed through the room.

_It looks like we're going to be a while, Obi-Wan. At least we can be assured that they'll have to break before midnight, since Cardian culture considers the hours between midnight and daybreak to be a sacred time of rest. I hope you won't find it too hard to wait. ._

It didn't take Obi-Wan long to come to the conclusion that the Force and Qui-Gon seemed to be conspiring against him. After half an hour of restless tossing and turning, he was more wound up and aroused that he had been when he walked in the door. He was unable to clear his mind of the images that he had conjured up in the shower and his body refused to relax. The smell of his lover permeated the pillow cover and the linens and each time he rolled in an attempt to get more comfortable, the movement filled his nostrils with more of the incredible smell.

He had arrived home this morning thankful that his three cycles of solitary sex was over but his throbbing cock told him that he would need to settle for one more time if he hoped to get any rest. Giving up on his futile attempt at sleep and grabbing the bottle of oil on the bedside table, Obi-Wan dribbled some over his cock and began stroking with his other hand, intent on bringing himself to a quick release. As he twisted to replace the open bottle on the table, his face pressed into the pillow and Qui-Gon's scent again filled his nostrils. The familiar smell of his lover brought back his afternoon plans in excruciating detail and he knew that a quick wank would be nowhere near enough to sate his body.

Rising from the bed, Obi-Wan rummaged through the bag he hadn't bothered to unpack until he found the vid-chip he had carefully secured in one of the inner pockets. He moved the portable vid unit to the dresser at the end of their bed, placed the chip in the slot, entered in a few commands and grabbed the controller. After taking a moment to grab a couple more items from the bottom of his bag, he returned to the bed.

Arranging the items so they were within easy reach, Obi-Wan settled back on the bed and pressed the button to activate the vid unit. After a few seconds, Qui-Gon's face appeared on the small screen and his voice filled the room.

"Hello, beloved," the recorded voice said. "As much as I hate being separated from you, I find that I have come to enjoy recording these messages for you and receiving yours in return. Since this has become a very pleasant routine between us, I expect that you are lying in bed, naked and already hard in anticipation. For tonight's activity, you'll need oil and the vibrating dildo I bought you on Teyr so I'll pause for a moment to allow you to gather them."

Obi-Wan already had the items in question, so he used the controller to forward the vid to the point where Qui-Gon began speaking again.

"Okay, if you're ready, we can begin," Qui-Gon taped voice instructed. "I want you to close your eyes and focus on my voice. Pretend that we're together and that it's my hands that are touching your body as you follow my instructions."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and turned his face into the pillow, the addition of Qui-Gon's scent making it easy for him to fall into the fantasy.

"I want you to start by running your hands slowly along your body, as far as you can reach without straining," Qui-Gon instructed. "Using just your fingertips, gently touch your arms, your chest, your stomach and your thighs until I tell you to stop."

Qui-Gon's voice faded away and Obi-Wan complied, tracing random paths on every reachable inch of his skin. He was almost ready to scream in frustration when the instructions resumed.

"Now, press harder, using your nails until you've created an arbitrary pattern of lines over your skin. You may touch your nipples, as gently or hard as you'd like, but you may not touch your cock."

The beloved voice stopped again and Obi-Wan did as he was told, creating a web of red lines over his arms, chest, hips and thighs along with a few bruises he made by pinching tiny folds of skin. He shifted his fingers to his nipples a few times, pinching them into tight peaks with pressure that bordered at the edges of pain.

"I wish I could see you, love," Qui-Gon's voice said wistfully. "You must look so beautiful, your skin a web of tiny lines, your nipples red and swollen, your cock hard and arched towards your stomach, leaking drops of pre-come into your skin. Next time, I'll have to make you send me a return feed." After a moment of silence, the instructions continued. "Now, I want you to roll onto your side, coat the dildo with some oil and then reach back and push it slowly into your body."

Eagerly anticipating that command, Obi-Wan had oiled the dildo, rolled onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest before Qui-Gon had even completed his sentence. A moan echoed in the room as he pressed that plasteen form past the tight ring of muscle and into his body and he couldn't keep from stroking the toy inside him a few times even before the next order was issued.

"Push the dildo as far in as you can, and keep it there for the count of ten before pulling it out completely. Continue doing that, shortening your count by one for each stroke. When the count gets to one, you can start fucking yourself faster without pulling the dildo fully from your body."

Obi-Wan's moans got louder and more frequent as he pushed the dildo in and out of his ass. He inhaled more of Qui-Gon's scent with each gasping breath and it was easy to imagine that Qui-Gon was fucking the dildo into him rather than his own hand. His cock was throbbing painfully by the time the next command came.

"Push the dildo all the way in so that it's pressed against your prostate, flip on the switch and roll onto your back." A throaty laugh echoed in the room before Qui-Gon's voice continued. "I can almost imagine the groans and curses you are either thinking or saying at this point. You'd be begging if I were with you, pleading with me to let you come. Do you want to come, my Obi-Wan? Are you aching with it, holding back by sheer will, waiting for me to tell you that you can?

"Yes, damn you. Let me come," Obi-Wan growled even though he knew there was no one to hear him.

"Wrap your hand around your cock and come for me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice ordered.

No sooner had the words reached his ears and Obi-Wan was stroking his cock and coming, a husky, "fuck, yes" escaping from his lips as the first spurts of semen coated his hand. His harsh breathing resonated through the room as his orgasm roared through him, pushing him to the edge of incoherence.

When he finally came back to himself, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at the smirking image of Qui-Gon filling the vid screen. A derisive laugh escaped him as he catalogued the sated condition of his body. His orgasm had been amazingly intense considering he achieved it at his own hand. Well, at his own hand and Qui-Gon's voice if he wanted to be technical.

Picking up the controller, Obi-Wan turned off the vid unit, pulled the dildo gingerly from his body and rose from the bed. It took only a matter of minutes to clean up and set everything back the way it needed to be. When he was finished, he settled back into bed, pulling the sheet over his naked body and snuggling his face into the pillow. In less time than it took to get really comfortable, Obi-Wan fell into a satiated sleep.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Qui-Gon finally made it back to their quarters. A quick Force probe told him that Obi-Wan was asleep, so hung his cloak and removed his boots before making his way quietly to the bedroom. The ever-present lights of Coruscant spilled through the window, washing their bedroom in a veil of muted light. The bedcovers had been tossed aside to reveal Obi-Wan in all his nude glory, sprawled out enticingly on his stomach. The room reeked of sex and the sight of the hastily cleaned dildo sitting on the bedside table along with an open bottle of oil told him more clearly than words ever could exactly how his lover had spent the afternoon.

Mentally cursing the Chancellor for keeping him from his bondmate, Qui-Gon was undressing when a datapad leaning against the vid unit caught his attention. Walking over to the dresser, he flipped the switch and read the message appearing on the display.

_Q  
_

I tried to wait up for you but I just couldn't manage it. Wake me up if you're not too tired and we can have a proper homecoming celebration.

O

PSThere's a vid-chip for you in the recorder. Hopefully it'll make up for the fact that I started without you.

Qui-Gon glanced between the enticing figure on the bed and the vid unit a few times before pulling off the rest of his clothing and slipping into bed. As much as he knew he would enjoy whatever erotic creation his lover had conjured up for him, everything else paled compared to having the flesh and blood Obi-Wan Kenobi in his arms. So for now, he would wake his bondmate and make love to him until neither of them could move and save the vid-chip for a day when he wasn't quite so lucky.

The End.


End file.
